Fortiure
The Fortiure, commonly known as the Fortiures, the Fortunas, and the Fortuna family, is an ancient vampiric shape-shifter Kajidic clan that rules over the Fortiure Coven, as well as control's the coven's main criminal operations. The Fortiure's are close relatives of the Desilijcs and are also their closest allies. One well known member is Kolluga Desilijic Fortiure, who often associates with Arok and Jabba Desilijic Tiure, relatives of Kolluga. The name of the Kajidic's creator/founder is unknown. The only proof of his existence is this kajidic and the coven, as well as ancient pictures/hieroglyphics showing/picturing the creator but not his name. The Fortiure clan is the second, the first being the Desilijic, most well-known, prosperous, and powerful Kajidic clan. The clan did not go to Forks with the other kajidic(s) leaders to witness against the Volturi and their allies because Kolluga had gone on a(n) business trip with Jabba and had left another coven leader as his representative until he returned. History Early History Before 3,000 B.C.E., possibly around the year 4,000 BC, was founded by an unknown shape-shifting Desilijicie vampire, whom later found the kajidic's coven. This vampire later died or was killed and left the title of leadership to Nem'ro Desilijic Fortiure. War of Kajidics Later on, a war between the kajdics began and Nem'ro had already resigned as leader. It took at least a year for the Fortiures to "elect" their next leader. Morga Fortuna, whom had just been chosen as the kajidic's new leader, was killed during a battle in the 20th year of the war, and had no offspring to leave as the kajidic's leader. So, another campaign began and ended a few months after it started. Toborro, one of the only surviving members of the Pathensor clan, joined the Fortiures during the election and was soon chosen as it's leader. Toborro then led Fortiure forces in battle shortly after his election. The first battle that he fought with the Fortiures was the Battle of Makeb. After arriving in the ancient Arabian city, the clan's forces was quickly wiped out by the Makeb kajidic. While escaping with his aides, Inqa and Yussa, Toborro was wounded by a falling pillar and was nearly crushed by it. Inqa and Yussa, however, were not as lucky and were crushed by the pillar. Toborro was able to escape and return back to Fortiure headquarters, which at the time, was his palace. During a(n) assault on his palace, Toborro's mate was killed, along with Toborro's brother. The death of his two closest relatives drove him to avenge his family by destroying their murderers. After destroying half of the Yemen Coven, using the Fortiure forces, he went to go find the coven's leader(s) and destroy them. He eventually found Binam, the Yemen leader, and killed him and his mate. Eventually the war ended and nearly half of the kajidics and their covens, and many other Egyptian and Asian covens were destroyed, leaving little competition for the Fortiures, other kajidics, and other major covens to deal with. New Leaderships and alliances At the end of the war, Toborro resigned leadership and the title was passed down to an unknown Fortiure. Oruba Desilijic Fortiure was later assigned as the coven and kajidic's new leader, shortly after the birth of his granddaughter. By this time, Arok, Kolluga, Jabba, and other Desilijice vampires had already created the Desilijic Grand Council, the Cartel, and other covens such as: the Desilijic and Anjiliac Coven. The Fortiure kajidic then became one of the five Desilijic families and one of the covens/kajidics to be represented on the Desilijic Grand Council. Along with family related clans, Desilijic and Blujic, it became a prosperous coven and kajidic. Eventually the Volturi coven was formed by Aro and Marcus, later joined by Caius, and destroyed the Romanian and Egyptian covens, leaving only two members from each coven alive. The covens these two ruling covens, left the Fortiure and other kajidics with more territory but with little control over the vampire world. Though the Volturi was powerful, it was not as powerful as the kajidics and left them alone. This was a sign of weakness to the kajidics and believed to think that as long as they don't try to wipe each other like they did many centuries before, the Desilijics who remain powerful and would remain a coven/organization that would not be destroyed by the Volturi. Because if two kajidics declared war on each other, then the Volturi would see this as a(n) chance to destroy the kajidics. So, they declared that they would not fight each other and would make it illegal amongst the kajidics to ally with the Volturi. Asian Vampiric War Before the time of the southern vampire wars, the Chinese Coven had begun a war against other ruling Asian covens. After the destruction of the Hestulla coven/kajidic, the kajidics, including the Fortiures, joined the war against the Chinese. Soon after attacking the Hestullas, the Chinese attacked the Japanese Coven. But the attack was a very huge mistake that the Chinese made, and the Fortiures and other kajdics knew this. But before the kajidics and the Japanese could finish off the Chinese, the Volturi and Kyrgyzstan Covens had intervened and stopped the Chinese coven and nearly destroyed the entire it. The near massacre of the Chinese officially ended the war. ''Breaking Dawn'' More to come soon... Members More to come soon... See also *Kajidic *Fortiure Coven *Desilijic Grand Council *Asian Vampiric War Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Kajidics Category:Fortiure Category:Fortiure kajidics Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with Special Abilities Category:Covens Category:Covens with Special Abilities